erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary
Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary is where the Alcatraz Escapees rapped and where David Copperfield made his cameo appearance in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. Information on the location Alcatraz Federal Penitentiary, or United States Penitentiary, Alcatraz Island (often just referred to as Alcatraz) was a maximum high-security federal prison on Alcatraz Island, 1.25 miles (2.01 km) off the coast of San Francisco, California, which operated from 1934 to 1963. The main prison building was built in 1910–1912 during its time as a United States Army military prison; Alcatraz had been the site of a citadel since the 1860s. The United States Disciplinary Barracks, Pacific Branch on Alcatraz was acquired by the United States Department of Justice on October 12, 1933, and the island became a prison of the Federal Bureau of Prisons in August 1934 after the buildings were modernized to meet the requirements of a high-security prison. Given this high-security and the location of Alcatraz in the cold waters and strong currents of San Francisco Bay, the prison operators believed Alcatraz to be escape-proof and America's strongest prison. Alcatraz was designed to hold prisoners who continuously caused trouble at other federal prisons. One of the world's most notorious and best known prisons over the years, Alcatraz housed around 1,576 of America's most ruthless criminals including Al Capone, George "Machine Gun" Kelly, and the "Birdman of Alcatraz". It also provided housing for the Bureau of Prisons' staff and their families. A total of 36 prisoners made 14 escape attempts during the 29 years of the prison's existence, the most notable of which were the violent escape attempt of May 1946 known as the "Battle of Alcatraz", and the arguably successful "Escape from Alcatraz" by Frank Morris, John Anglin, and Clarence Anglin in June 1962 in one of the most intricate escapes ever devised. Faced with high maintenance costs and a poor reputation, Alcatraz closed on March 21, 1963. Appearance in the rap battle This is the location where the Alcatraz Escapees rapped throughout the battle. In their first verse, the Alcatraz Escapees rapped outside of their cells, occasionally passing around supplies to use in their escape. David Copperfield also made his cameo appearance inside one of the cells during the line, "Hiding trickery from inside the cells, break out Davino victories!" During the Prison Breakers' line, "You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload!", the Escapees - without West due to him being left behind - can be seen going into their cells and crawling through the grates at the back, leading into the utility corridor where they would rap their second verse. As the Prison Breakers begin to rap their second verse, the Escapees climb up onto the roof before descending down the walls of the prison as the battle ends. Trivia *It is the first location to be split into multiple separate sections. *It is the first location to appear in black and white. Category:Location Category:Season 2 Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:Sam Macaroni Category:Robert Hoffman Category:Nice Peter Category:Zach Sherwin Category:ERBofSmoshery